The highness of high people
by Inspector Marth
Summary: Samus is a vampire, Bowser eats monkeys, Ganondorf has a seizure, Yoshi and Pikachu are having an odd relationship. Peach spins a bottle, they then curl into balls... I was bored XD, please R&R neway.


The highness of high people

Everything had been going as well as usual at the mansion. One night the crew decided to have a random party. That night everyone was sober, and no one was pissed or having drama. Well, everyone was sober until some people decided to get high. Zelda walked in with a box of something… That she had mixed up from her castle. Obviously when the box had been open, every one decided to dig in, well, drink. And what had the innocent little creatures and children been up too? Well, they were simply in the next room.

They had no clue what was going on, even though people were instantly laughing loudly and shouting randomly for no reason. Even if they came in, they would be mobbed away by any random drunk person.

"Ok! You know what! That is just gay now, ok?" Link laughed.

Marth fell on the floor laughing his head off. Zelda sat on top of him and pretended she was on an airplane. Marth closed his eyes, and sighed as if he had just died. Then Fox pushed Zelda off of Marth's ass and shouted, "Huzzah!"

Falco flew on top of a couch and held a bottle with one hand and a rubber duck in the other hand.

"Guys! Let's go have baths! With rubber duckies! Like Ernie does!" he yelled.

Fox snorted really loudly and replied, "Shut the bird up! No one likes rubber duckies or Sesame Street; go eat a carrot, so your poo will get hard!"

"My god Fox! You don't have to be so mean," Falco replied in a really queer voice.

Mario popped out of no where and started singing the pokemon theme song.

Doink doink, Pikachu's ears went flapped, as he tip toed high.

"Hamster senses!" Pika yelled.

Then Mario took out a mat out of nowhere and threw it on the floor.

"Hey peeps! Let's play DDR! (Dance dance revolution)" Mario said maniacally.

Then Mario started doing random dance moves on the mat.

"Mario! Stop thinking your cool, cause your not!" Marth suddenly said.

Peach then started to do the chicken dance, while Marth, Roy and Link started dancing the mexican hat dance.

Ganondorf then started having aseizure and start bouncing all over the room.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yoshi yelled.

"What the hell," Roy replied.

"Oh snipers, what the hell are we doing. You all are getting boring. Can we think of something to do and fast?" Peach whined.

"Hows about we play a game of spin the bottle?" Capt. Falcon said in a British accent.

"Fancy that," Peach replied.

She then spanned a bottle in the air and it crashed onto Zelda's face. Suddenly Samus ran in and shouted, "Guys, my French fries don't taste good without ketchup!"

Then she turned to Zelda and shouted, "Ketchup!"

She then wiped her French fry into Zelda's… Bloody… head…

"That's disturbing… I think… I'll go throw up now," Marth gasped.

Samus grinned, "Hey this isn't half bad!"

Everyone groaned, " Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"I always knew you were a French fry eating vampire! Release the monkeys!" Fox yelled.

Roy grabbed a giant cannon, while Link stocked up on monkey powder. Then they shot monkeys into the air.

"It's raining monkeys! Halleluiah!" Yoshi singed.

"Noooo! What have you done to my dinner?" Bowser yelled.

"He's gonna eat us! Save the queen!" A random monkey yelled.

Then four monkeys grabbed the only female monkey and jumped out of a window.

"So weren't we gonna play spin the bottle?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, I go first!" Falco yelled insanely while taking a bottle out of his underwear.

He then spinned the bottle. Everyone crowded in a circle. There eyes spinned as the glass bottle circled round and round and round and round. Suddenly the bottle stopped at Captain Falcon. Everyone sat around for a few second…

"What happens next?" Fox asked.

"It seems as though I have forgotten. Let's just make it up. Pick a dare, Falco," Marth added.

"Um, give me a glass of water," Falco said.

"What the hell kind of dare was that?" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'll make the dare up… Damn, I can't think," Marth frowned.

He then curled into a little ball and cried in shame.

"This is stupid, let's think of something," Ganondorf yelled.

"Shut up, go be a pedophile somewhere else," Samus yelled at him while licking a Popsicle.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" Pika asked.

"I got it from the storage located up your ass, you rat," Samus said in an Irish accent.

"No need to be so rude, he's my boyfriend, ok? And he's innocent!" Yoshi sang.

"Hows about whoever gets picked by the bottle has to do a very big dare," Fox yelled.

"How about… No!" Roy laughed.

"None of that please, we should just all stay calm and forget we were born," Zelda said.

"Alright," the rest of them said.

Then they all curled into balls and forgot that they were born.

End of story.

I'm sorry I felt like writing something that had no significance in my life.


End file.
